Veronica/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Veronica (Heroes) Critical/Skill *"I'll shut you out." *"Feeble creature." *"Less than nothing." *"I have no use for you." Defeat * "Tedious..." Veronica (Arrival of the Brave) Summoned * "I am Veronica. I take it that it was your voice I heard calling me here... That is fine. I will help you." Home * "If somebody gets in your way, well... I'll pop their head right off... Just like I used to do with my dolls." * "Is the Veronica of this world anything like me? I must meet her." * "My brother gave me this book. I've read it so many times I know it by heart. But I read it again and again..." * "Oh, Brother, where have you gone? Tell me, is my brother here in this world?" * "From the back of a horse, you can see far into the distance... Do you want to ride with me?" * "Nobody is as loyal to me as Friend is. You should serve Embla, too." (Greeting from friend) * "Who are you, Kiran? You are the legendary summoner. But you're not who I thought you would be...at all. You're kind... I expected someone much more imposing. Back in my world, I spent so much time thinking about how I'd kill you... But now... I have an idea. After we find my brother, I want you to show me where you come from. I want to understand who you really are." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I'm with you." * "There, there..." * "I am Veronica. However, I am different than the Veronica you know." * "Don't treat me like a child. What do you want?" * "My brother and Xander taught me how to ride a horse." * "I wonder... Has my brother come to hate the very sight of me?" * "When I'm with you... I don't get so lonely." Map * "Did you call for me?" * "I will fight." * "Hmm..." Level Up * "Seeing me get stronger... Does it make you happy?" (5-6 stats up) * "I'm doing things the way that my brother taught me." (3-4 stats up) * "Don't look at me like that. It's... unsettling." (1-2 stats up) * "Wise. Granting power to me means granting power to yourself." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "There, there..." (healing) * "I'm with you." (healing) * "You will be mine." * "So strong!" * "Just like my brother..." * "On your way." Defeat * "Brother..." Veronica (Regal Rabbits) Summoned * "Hippity-hop. I'm Veronica. I hear there's some kind of festival here... I'll join in." Home * "What's hopping? I see how you're looking at me, it's the spring festival. I have to say "hop." A lot." * "Prince Alfonse dressed this way? Hmm..." * "Saying "hippity-hop" makes my ears bounce. It's fun, but i don't know why." * "This is a lot of fun. I wish I could spend more days like this." * "My brother must be the best looking bunny in this world." * "The spring festival is on, and Friend is there. You should come too." (Greeting from friend) * "Hippity-hop... A happy rabbit, enjoying the springtime...that's me. It seems everybody is having fun here. He's usually so serious... And he's bravely suffering... But today, they're both happy. I think I like spring... It's getting to me, too. I'm about to laugh-watch me. You can join in." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I am a rabbit." * "H-hey. You startled me." * ""Hippity-hop." Loki told me that this was appropriate. Isn't it?" * "This festival is really jumping! Get it? Jumping?" * "This clothing...well, it is nothing that I am used to." * "He looks dashing dressed up like that, doesn't he? My brother, I mean." * "As long as the spring festival continues, I will stay here. Even if that's forever..." Map * "Yes." * "Do what, exactly?" * "Hop." Level Up * "Hippity-hop. I'm getting stronger." (5-6 stats up) * "I'll hop around the festival some more." (3-4 stats up) * "Not funny, bunny." (1-2 stats up) * "I like this festival." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Spring is here." * "Fuzzy creature!" * "With rabbit strength!" * "I'll celebrate—not you!" Defeat * "Heading home..." Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes